Reservation For Hell
by justwr1te
Summary: RIZZLES IMPLIED. Another Twitter standoff between the ladies! Oh my! FEED THE BARD!


**Title: **_Reservations In Hell_

**Author: **LJBard

**Summary:** RIZZLES implied. Another twitter-scramble for my Rizzles ladies! :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't sue.

**Reviews:** FEED YOUR BARDS!

**A/N:** Dedicated to my lovely Rizzles girls who cannot stay out of Twitter Jail xD

-x-

Jane Rizzoli grumbled as her phone began chirping incessantly.

"Jane…" Maura's voice warned her through the dark to answer her phone or else.

"What in the Hell?" Jane asked, seeing her phone, blinking blindly at the bright screen.

"I warned you about your phone settings for that Twitter site, now didn't I?" Maura exhaled, glaring up at her lover from her pillow. "Just silence it and come back to sleep…"

"Hold on, Maur-" Jane flipped through the tweets, eyes widening. "What is Twitter jail?"

"Twitter jail? Jane, really, its almost three in the morning-" Maura sighed at Jane's pitiful look. "Twitter jail is what happens to you when you go over your limit of too many tweets per minute, its like a block that the account holds you in to where you cant send any messages to the other users for at least ten or so minutes, when you have tweeted too much."

"Right on, googlese, well can you at least tell me why I am being tweeted this random string of tweets revolving around some 3doorsfan being locked away?" Jane shoved the phone toward Maura's face. Maura winced from the light of the phone and took it from Jane, reading.

3doorsfan: now would be an AWESOME time for JaneRizzoli to bail my *** outta this!

mindgrape: 3doorsfan BAHAHAHAHA! You're in twitterjaaaaaail!

msanimanga: mindgrape, hey wats goin on?

Kris2813: msanimanga mindgrape, our dear doorsy is in jail, quick someone call MauraIsles or JaneRizzoli!

Lj_Bard: what the - 3doorsfan is in jail and I am not there with her? *panics* HOLD ON DOORSY IMA COMIN! *begins tweeting mercilessly*

jen_0587: Lj_Bard uhhh, babe. Slow down!

pathmarkexpress, mindgrape, msanimanga: Lj_Bard *sweatdrop*

"Jane," Maura silences the phone and glowers at her girlfriend. "From here on out, I will take your phone before bed because this tweeting obsession is beginning to grow old-"

"Maura, wait – c'mon!" Jane reached for the phone and successfully snatched it back. "What the-? Someone… Adm_Hawthorne was asking us about our New Years?"

"Oh? What did she ask?" Maura inquired, curious, despite her sleepy state.

"Who did we share our first kiss with when the clock struck midnight?" Jane turned her face toward Maura's slowly. Maura stared at Jane and then to the phone.

"You think we should tell them?" Maura asked.

"I think not…" Jane argued. Maura nodded.

"Agreed… lets go back to sleep-"

"But first-" Jane began tweeting, Maura groaned and fell back into the pillows.

"Jaaaaane," Maura whined.

"Hold on!"

JaneRizzoli: Adm_Hawthorne right… well uhm, yes, I believe it's time for MauraIsles and I to get going, since I have to be at work early tomorrow!

Jane's phone began blaring to an insurmountable amount of arguing tweets from the many fangirls.

AshoundBordeaux: JaneRizzoli WAIT! DON'T GO! *attaches self to legs*

Rizzoli_Isles: JaneRizzoli MauraIsles, Yeah *hic* the parties just *hic* starting! *slings arm around MauraIsles*

Jane glowered at the screen, beginning a new tweet… when the next one came up.

Lj_Bard: OY! RIZZ! GET OFFA THAT TABLE AND PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!

Adm_Hawthorne: *tackles Rizzoli_Isles "like a linebacker"* handled!

pathmarkexpress: Adm_Hawthorne *cheers*

msanimanga: hey, anyone seen Angie_Harmon? O.o

3doorsfan: Hellooooo, still in TWITTER JAIL HERE! *

Kris2813: don't make me get the poop soup guns! Rizzoli_Isles

"Jane, for the last time…" Maura warned. Jane pressed the OFF button to her phone at that and plugged her phone back into its charger, hoping that no calls came in for her during the night. _Oh well,_ she thought, _they can just call Maura_.

She settled back in next to Maura and kissed her shoulder, sweetly; Maura hummed content and smiled dreamily.

"Thank you," Maura sighed, drifting back off into sleep.

"Hey, Maura?" Jane whispered. Maura dared murmur back. "You wanna get thrown in Twitter jail with me?" Jane's lust was unmistakable and Maura, despite her better judgement, smiled and turned in Jane's arms and wrapped them around the Detective's neck.

"Only if you promise you'll be the one to arrest me, Detective," Maura whispered, huskily and kissed Jane sound, Jane moaned into the kiss and sunk into the mattress as the phone on the table lay forgotten, a mere blinking red light symbolizing its charge-status.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

AN:

Once again please remember to be kind and feed the Bard you're outstanding thoughts and words of kindness? *runs from angry mob of Team Rizzles fans* EEEEP! WHAT DID I SAY? 


End file.
